Naruto's Legendary Path
by Naratu
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds out that even the gods are trying to control him. He breaks loose, and with the help of his few friends and new abilities, he will make his own legendary path DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the light blaring into his eyes made him slowly blink. He was in the middle of a huge circular throne room, with huge imposing, monstrous entities that were emitting amazingly high levels of power and wisdom. With a start he realized that he recognized these were gods, the ones he saw in pictures in his old mythology text book, _God and Goddesses of the New Era. _

He saw the Head Goddess Kami, her children Amatseru, Susanoo, and Tsukiyomi. He saw the goddesses of life Fate, Chance, and Destiny. He saw Shinigami, Jashin, and Yami. The first four were seated above all others, with the Sisters of Life seated below them, and the Death Gods had their thrones on the floor. He noticed an empty chair beside Kami and was confused about its purpose.

Naruto suddenly remembered the last thing he saw before a flash of white was Sasuke descending upon him with his Kusangi, with Yamato, Sai, and Sakura helpless to save him. He looked around, and then raised his head to the gods.

"What am I doing here? Have I died?" He was answered by the head goddess her self, Kami.

"No young child, you are still the living, we have brought you here to see how you have progressed in your life so far. You are a very important figure in the times to come."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means, child, is that you have a powerful role to play in the future." Answered Fate.

"So I am not dead? I'm not going to hell?" He inquired apathetically. The gods were actually surprised at how guarded he was. This was not the boy they had seen down in the Elemental Nations.

"Why are you so adamant that you are dead, and why would you think that you would be damned to Hell? Are you not happy in life?" the question surprisingly came from Yami.

"How am I supposed to know why you all gave me my hellish existence…perhaps you can tell me oh mighty Kami-_sama_?" He practically spat the honorific out like it was a bad piece of food. Instantly Shinigami was holding him up in the air, not allowing him to breathe, he stared straight into Naruto's eyes and growled out to him.

"Apologize. Now. Or I will be forced to-"

"To What! Kill me? Wipe me from existence? Banish me to hell? Well sorry kind sir…I live there." The two of them continued to glare at each other until Shinigami was ordered to let him down. He just scoffed then dropped Naruto, and sat back in his throne.

"Are you not treated as a hero, as your father, the Yondaime, requested?" All of a sudden Naruto stopped moving and started a Killing Intent that startled even the most belligerent god Jashin. They could not believe that the young man in front of them could contain such a hatred.

"That bastard…is my father? I wish I could go and meet him IN HELL!"

Kami turned to Shinigami and said,

"Didn't you get his soul? That was the payment for that jutsu."

The Shinigami started to sweat then said,

"Well…he kind of high-tailed it before I had a chance to complete the ritual. He ran towards Uzugakure, with his wife and eldest daughter in tow."

"I HAVE A FATHER, MOTHER, AND SISTER STILL LIVING, AND THEY STILL ABANDONED ME? Maybe… I really am just a demon; I can't seem to ever be loved. I guess that I should just go and die someplace-**SLAP**" Naruto blinked as the pain from the slap registered in his brain. Standing above him was Amatseru with her hand held in a slapping position.

"Are you listening to yourself? What happened to your nindo? Where is your never give up attitude?"

"I can never hope to match Akatsuki, Sasuke, Orochimaru, or even my dad's skills alone, what more can I do?"

"Accept my gift of one free Celestial Kekkai Genkai. Any one bloodline you can think of is yours but make sure you make a wise decision, because once you choose there is no going back."

Naruto tried to think of a good choice, when a very recent memory came to mind.

(Flashback)

Naruto stood before the Kyuubi's cage in his mindscape, about to accept its help, when out of nowhere, Sasuke showed up. He and Kyuubi had a stare down, that ended with Sasuke distorting Kyuubi's control, but before he left Kyuubi gave one last scathing remark.

"**OHH YES YOUR EYES REAK WITH AS MUCH VILE AS UCHIHA MADARA'S EYES. TELL ME HAS HE BEEN TEACHING YOU YOUNG NINGEN?"**

(Flashback End)

Naruto raised his head and said with full conviction. "I want the Mangekyou Sharingan of Uchiha Madara."

There was a shocked silence; the gods could not believe their "Chosen One" would request the one thing that may keep him from fulfilling his destiny. Tsukiyomi stood and he sent a gust of power towards Naruto, amidst many protestations, and said. "I hope you know of the full power of what you have requested young ningen. You have now the eyes of a brother forcefully taken, and a cursed immortality. Now you shall never fulfill your destiny-"He was cut off before he could finish, but the damage was done, Naruto started backing towards the entry way, and asked, "What destiny?"

Amatseru sighed and said, "You will join us in council and become my husband." Naruto was shocked, and turned his full attention towards her and choked out, "Your…husband?" Amatseru smirked and said, "Yes, and maybe if you are good I can actually love you, and respect you." She failed to see the other god's warning glances as Naruto's fists clenched and his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Why can I not find love on Earth?" Amatseru scoffed and said without thinking, "You are too powerful, and besides who could love you?"

Naruto started shaking in rage, then yelled at the assembly of gods. " I HOPE YOU ALL REMEMBER THIS AS THE DAY YOU MADE ME YOUR ENEMY! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" with that he leapt out the door way before he could be stopped.

Amtseru realized what she had done when all the gods glared at her, she could only whimper at his retreating form, "Naruto…I-I didn't mean… Mother is there no way to get h-him back."

Kami leaned back and sighed at her daughter's mistake, she sadly looked down towards the Elemental Nations and said, "Only time can tell daughter, only time can tell…"


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a sword flying through the air, the smell of dust and snake, and the touch of a hand on his shoulder was all he sensed when he came back. Then he opened his eyes…and he _moved. _To all others watching the fight it appeared to be an instant teleportation, but to the two combatants, there sharingan revealed the truth. They were dancing an intricate dance of death. They flowed in sync with each other, always seeming to be equal in strength. Naruto and Sasuke were as flowing as a river, and as agile as the wind. They clashed, and a small boom accompanied with a shock-wave was all that was left, for neither stopped moving.

Sasuke suspected an early kill, or even for Naruto to get disabled early on, not for what was happening now. Right now, he was losing in their struggle for dominance. It was not visible to the naked eye, but with his sharingan, he saw that the Dobe was actually pushing him back a few millimeters, every single time their bodies met. His eyes detected no jutsu or chakra usage at all. Naruto was physically stronger than him. If that didn't surprise him, then what Naruto had did. He possessed the sharingan! And as the fight wore on, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's predicted movement faster than his! A non-Uchiha was fighting better than an Uchiha with a better sharingan! It was impossible! But then again, Sasuke remembered, Naruto always managed to do the impossible.

"Hn, Dobe! How did you achieve that Sharingan! I should have that power! Give it to me now!" Naruto only glared, and hissed through his teeth in raw anger. "You will never receive anything from me anymore, you back-stabbing traitor! You only seek revenge, and that drive marks your soul as black as the tomoe in your sharingan! Die you teme!" Naruto upped the level of the fight by adding pure chakra to his kunai. As he started to channel his chakra to his kunai, he noticed that his chakra felt different. It felt like it was sharp, and blowing off his kunai. With a start he realized that he had wind chakra, and smiled as he swung it at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the Dobe swing a kunai at him, and unsheathed his Kusangi sword and blocked it. When he parried he was surprised to see that the kunai could repel his unblockable sword. With a nervous glance he analyzed the kunai and saw choppy use of wind chakra. He figured that even though lightning was weak to wind, that since his control was better, he would win the power struggle. He channeled his chakra, and started to push Naruto back.

Naruto noticed the lighting chakra surging in Sasuke's sword, and before he could do anything he felt something ghost over his body. He tried to fight it but every time he pushed, it pushed back harder. Eventually, he just gave in and let it envelop his senses, he could still sense everything, but it was like a ghost of film was over his entire consciousness. He gained a memory of a technique and before he could question it, chakra was sent to his eyes, and he felt the chakra storm. It was wild, erratic, and…exhilarating. He glanced at Sasuke's sword and whispered the phrase that would unleash his new technique.

"Raijin…"

Team 7 was dumbfounded. They expected that they would have to interfere to stop Sasuke from killing their teammate, but now Yamato was worried that Naruto may just kill Sasuke and be over it. Yamato watched as Naruto got in a dead-lock with Sasuke, and was amazed at the level of control each of them held over their respective elements. He started to worry, when Sasuke got the upper hand, and blinked in surprise when red lighting flew from Naruto's eye and into the last Uchiha's sword. The chakra absorbed all of the ration chakra, and started to morph the blade. The lighting was slowly turning the weapon a deep maroon, and it shocked Sasuke's hand. Sasuke leapt back as the sword flew into Naruto's outstretched hand. The blond turned a smile to him and said in a sickeningly friendly voice, "Oy! Sasuke I love the sword! I may just keep it!"

Enraged the Uchiha started to fire off Katon jutsus repeatedly, trying to hit the elusive blond. He kept it up for about ten minutes, and then stopped. Naruto stopped running when he realized that the fire had died down. He looked towards Sasuke, and narrowed his eyes when he saw the smile on the traitor's face, and yelled, "what are you planning teme?" Sasuke just smirked and replied in a haughty tone, "You are lucky Dobe, the last thing before you die, is my greatest creation," he raised his hand which held a Chidori, and spoke, "Kirin!"

Naruto heard a roaring in the sky, and was shocked to see a huge dog made out of lighting, descending rapidly towards him. With panic set in him, Naruto realized that no move of his could hope to escape from this technique, and closed his eyes to his fate. Right before his eyes closed completely, he felt the weird sensation return. Realizing what it meant Naruto completely embraced the feeling and urged it to hurry. Much like last time he felt chakra pooling in his eye, but this time it felt like the chakra in his kunai did, except more concentrated and refined. It was strict in its flow, and had a sharpness to cut the hardest diamond. This time the technique spread throughout his chakra network, and coiled up awaiting release. Naruto was all too happy to oblige.

"Fujin…"

Sasuke watched happily as his strongest jutsu hit Naruto. Finally, he would obtain the ultimate Sharingan! He felt nothing change and thought that he must see the body of his friend, for it to work completely. He waited impatiently and waited for the dust to clear. When it cleared he was surprised to see no remains at all. He shrugged; maybe his technique was just too much for the dobe to take. He smirked, and then turned to walk away, Orochimaru was waiting. When he completely turned he was knocked off his feet by a sucker punch to his gut. As he was on the ground he felt an intense burning in his chest. He looked down and looked in horror to see that his chest had a gaping hole that showed his ribcage. It was bleeding profusely, and he started to get weak. He struggled to sit up, and jerked away from Naruto's helping hand. He then looked into the eyes of his defeater, and was sucked into the spinning eye.

Sasuke opened his eyes and panicked when he saw the negative light, and the red moon. He looked around and found he was shackled to a wall. He struggled against his bonds but he could not move. All of a sudden the man he least expected to see appeared before him. Itachi Uchiha. Right when he was going to scream at his brother, a katana was shoved through his brother's neck. When his brother's corpse fell he saw Naruto holding the blade. "Sasuke…for the next seventy-two hours…you will see all of the people you know achieve the one thing you seek, yet may never obtain… your vengeance…" When Naruto disappeared he saw all of his old friends in Konoha, the men he killed as an Oto ninja, and his new masters, all killing his brother. Sasuke Uchiha screamed to the heavens, but could do nothing but watch as his life's purpose was stripped of him.

Yamato, Sai, and Sakura surrounded the unconscious form of the last Uchiha, as Naruto sealed him into a stasis seal. When they got up to go, Naruto was hit by all the jutsus that he copied from Sasuke, and got a blaring headache. Naruto sighed, it seemed that no matter what he couldn't get a brake.

Naruto was sitting on his bed meditating. His team and him had stopped at an inn on the way back to the village, and he wanted some answers. He thought he knew exactly where he would find them. As he fell into his mindscape, he missed the ink bird fly off into the distance, in the direction of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard the faint dripping of water, signifying him in his mindscape. As usual he followed the hallway to where the Kyuubi was kept. Naruto noticed faint inscriptions in the walls. There appeared to be images of a Demon wearing a leopard skin, with a bag over its shoulders. There was another demon that looked similar, but instead of green skin, it had red. This one was holding a lighting bolt in its hand and was using it as a drum stick on seven different drums with three tomoes in each of them. With a start Naruto realized these were the gods of wind and lighting Fujin and Raijin. Naruto followed the patterns of wind and lighting, and saw they climbed up the wall and started to encircle the blue pipes that always occupied his mind. He had a hunch that those pipes were actually his chakra networks, and then thought, 'What do those inscriptions mean? How does my use of those techniques equal to this?' He walked farther down the hall, and finally came to the Kyuubi's chamber. But what use to be just a large cage, in a bare room, were now two intricate thrones, that appeared to be made purely out of wind and lighting and they were the size of the thrones on the god's council. Sitting in them were the two gods Raijin and Fujin, behind them was Kyuubi who mysteriously had a rather large, mischievous smile.

"What do two more gods want to speak to me about? Haven't you all done enough to me?" The two gods looked towards each other and then burst into laughter. Raijin spoke first, "The boy thinks that we want him to serve us! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Fujin spoke next, "Boy we wish to help _**you**_! We need help getting our rightful recognition and a throne the God council. We both have been trapped within that Celestial Bloodline for well over one thousand years… What say you?" Naruto glared at them and said, "So you only want to help me because you want recognition? You wouldn't have helped me if you weren't trapped in this bloodline?" The two gods immediately turned serious,

"Actually, we-"

"Have a contract that Kyuubi made-"

"To help his chosen host increase his power."

"Also we see how the Gods on the Council have treated you, so what about a proposition? If you help us get on to the council, we will have you as our master, therefore snagging you a seat, without the hassle of having an…arranged marriage. Uhh…me and my brother can't stand marriage." With that last comment both gods flew into a fit of laughter that even brought a smile to Naruto's face. "How will you two help me? What can you do?"

"Well, you can use our weapons. The Rolling Drums of Thunder and my brothers Bags of Wind." Naruto's eyes widened at the names of the legendary weapons. "Just hit a drum, and lighting will fall from the sky, it will fall towards your enemies. The faster your tempo, the faster the lightning will fall."

"My bag of winds will always be able to clear skies of all clouds, rain, and weather. It is strong enough to clear away flames. It is good more for defensive purposes. And since carrying around these weapons will bring attention to you they will be sealed, if you think about them they will come." Naruto was blinking in shock he could not believe what these two were giving him. The two gods glanced towards each other and smiled, "By the way, Naruto since you sent my power into that sword, it will now contain my red lightning, all it needs is some chakra, then swing it to make an arc of lightning. Or just channel it into your sword and watch your enemies cower in fear."

"Naruto since you have a wind nature, my winds will be your regular wind chakra. You don't have to worry about controlling it ever again." Naruto bowed his head to the two gods and almost cried out, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…I will accept this deal." He raised his head to the two smirking gods. He held his hands to the two gods to shake, "Lets give those damn Gods hell, and make a heavenly revolution." Naruto joined in their own uproarious laughter. "We will see you later Naruto-kun. Have fun…" The two gods faded away, with their thrones, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi in the seal room alone.

"Tell me Kyuubi….why would you help me? I thought we hated each other?"

**"KUKUKUKUKU…..BECAUSE LITTLE NINGEN, YOU ARE THE FASTEST AND EASIEST WAY TO MY VENGEANCE. I USE TO BE ON THE HEAVENLY COUNCIL AS WERE THE REST OF THE LESSER GODS. BUT YOU SEE WE LESSER GODS WERE LOOKED DOWN UPON BY THOSE HIGHER UPS. EVENTUALLY THEY STRIPPED US OF OUR GOD STATUS, AND NAMED WHAT WAS LEFT OF US AS DEMONS. WE NOW STRUGGLE CONTAINING OUR POWER, EACH DAY IT BURNS US, AND IF WE RELEASE IT WE CEASE TO EXIST. THE GODS SAY THAT IS PUNISHMENT FOR BEING DEMONS…BUT THEY ARE THE ONES THAT MADE US SO! I NEED YOU TO HELP MY PEOPLE AND RISE TO FACE THE GODS. TOGETHER…WE MAY BOTH ACHIEVE OUR VENGEANCE. SLEEP ON IT YOUNG UZUMAKI!"**

And with that Naruto fell into the land of dreams and Kyuubi was left hoping for a brighter future.

Deep inside the Hokage monument, there was a top secret division of Anbu. This division was led by councilman Danzo. It was supposed to be disbanded by the Fourth Hokage, but the Third did not have enough strength to go on without Danzo's support so he allowed him to, secretly, restart the program. It was ROOT. These agents dealed with the dirty missions that the actual body of Government of Konoha, could not be associated with such as; assassination, forgery, and even some burglary. With the death of Hiruzen, nobody was aware of the ROOT division, allowing Danzo to control his own private army, without the Hokage's knowledge.

Danzo had sent out one of his top agents, called Sai, to assassinate the Last Uchiha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki if possible. When Danzo considered all the pros and cons of the Uzumaki, he could find nothing special about him. Except, he brought the wrath of nine S-class criminals.

As Danzo was signing the order for an infiltration mission in Iwa, his subordinate's ink sparrow landed on his desk. Unrolling an empty scroll, his good eye widened at what the writing said as the words leaked out of the ink sparrow. He sat back in his chair and smirked, 'Well Uzumaki-san, hopefully you can retain your use still… I believe I know an old archaic law that will fit in nicely with this…situation.'

Team 7 was assembled in the Hokage's office awaiting their debriefing. As Tsunade sat down she noticed how different Naruto was acting and labeled it off as depression for failing his mission. "Naruto? How did it go?" Tsunade was shocked to see two Sharigans were Naruto's clear blue eyes used to be and was even more shocked by what he said. "Mission…Success baa-chan. Here is his stasis scroll." As Naruto tossed the scroll to her he started walking out of the door and threw behind his shoulder casually, "I would appreciate to take my Jounin exam, and if I pass I would like to leave…Team 7" Naruto calmly walked away from all of the shocked stares, and went to his apartment. He saw all the villagers' glares, and unleashed some of his own Killing Intent. With the combination of his new eyes and his Killing Intent the surprised villagers backed off. Naruto could only smile; things were finally going his way.

Back in the Hokage's office Tsunade leveled a glare at Yamato and growled out,

"Explain what happened. NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed at a loss at her current situation. "So what you're saying is that he just opened his eyes, which somehow had a higher level of Sharingan than Sasuke, and proceeded to beat Sasuke's ass? _Without_ any assistance?"

Yamato shook his head, "Yes ma'am. He showed no signs of any feeling; he held a cold, apathetic mask. He was like a killer, like a fully capable and trained-"

"Shinobi?" Yamato nodded at Tsunade's guess and stood back as his leader sighed again. "Shishou, what is wrong? So Naruto got stronger, is it really that bad? I mean I know that it is really weird that he has the Sharingan, but wasn't he an orphan? Couldn't his parents have been part Uchiha? Besides what damage could having the Sharingan do?" She was shocked by the grim look on her teachers face, "Sakura…the council has been after a way to get rid of Naruto for years…and this may just be the opportunity that they have waited for. There are many old and ancient laws that can be used to trap Naruto into a situation that he is not going to be happy with. If that happens Naruto may finally crack…god knows any man would do the same in his position…Anyways Sakura the chance of him actually having Uchiha blood is almost in the negative percent. There is possibly no way that any of his parents were." Sakura put her hand to her chin and sat down to think while she said, "Buy how would you know unless you already know his parents? Wait…" Sakura laughed nervously and looked towards her teacher. "You don't honestly know his parents." Seeing her master's cold expression she exclaimed in shock, "You do don't you? How can you keep that from him! I know he is a baka but you can't-"

"Sakura! I believe that he already knows!" she sighed and calmed down and looked Sakura in the eyes. "Sakura this does not concern you or Sai. Both of you are dismissed." When the two ninjas left she rang her intercom, "Han send in Kakashi and Jiraiya." Not two seconds later Kakashi and the toad sage were standing in front of her.

"Yamato, Kakashi, Jiraiya…I think that Naruto is upset…I think that he knows who his dad is." She nodded at their shocked expressions and continued, " That was what I thought when I saw how calm and angry he was but then I noticed that he kept throwing angry glares at the Hokage monument, I was confused until I saw him throw a glare at the picture of the Yondaime."

"Well what do we do Hime? I don't think we can just ask him if he knows his father sacrificed his life to seal a monster in his gut damning him to a hell of a life." Tsunade was already nodding in agreement, "I agree but Jiraiya I have a question…was Minato's body recovered, or even found, after the sealing?" seeing him shaking his head in denial she calmly stated, "Because the Shiki Fuujin leaves a corpse…I don't think that Minato is as dead as we thought. If that is the case then Naruto will most likely snap, I don't think that he could survive with his own family abandoning him. Jiraiya see if your spies can find anything. Yamato, Kakashi, watch Naruto, train him if he asks for it. Okay you are all dismissed." As her subordinates left she reached for her sake. She growled as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Seeing the advisors along with Danzo walk in she immediately narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "What do the advisors want with me today?" The advisors glanced between her and Danzo and said, "It is an issue regarding young Naruto Uzumaki…about the Seat on the Council that he is entitled to…" Tsunade was shocked speechless.

"GREAT FIREBALL!" As a huge fireball rose up into the Heavens Naruto unsealed one of his newest weapons, The Rolling Drums of Thunder. From the clouds he made from repeatedly using Fireball jutsu, lightning flew into his hands. He used it to beat the drums and lightning flashed and thunder roared. People and ninja alike were wary of the storm and the near constant barrage of plasma. The storm grew thicker and heavier and eventually the lightning turned red.

Naruto was standing in his same position, beating the drums relentlessly. Sweat dripped down his brow as he increased the tempo further. The lightning red from his rage, roared around him. Using his control he controlled the bursts to dance across the skies. Eventually all of the lightning merged to form beast similar to Sasuke's Kirin. The only difference was the size, in which Naruto's was double Sasuke's, the color, and its motion. His beast flashed across the skies to the beat of the drums. It roared and raged, twisted and turned, slashed and bit at imaginary foes. It began to slow as Naruto gave in to his exhaustion. As the beat slowed so did the beast, until neither was there. When he opened his eyes he saw he was surrounded by the ninja of the village. He smirked and started to fall. Before he could hit the ground he felt someone catch him, and saw the smiling face of his sensei.

Tsunade and Danzo were both at the windows in the Hokage tower observing the aftermath of Naruto's experiment. "So we have an accord Hokage-sama? I give the boy power and distract him from searching for his father and you allow me to keep my ROOT division?" At her nod of acceptance he turned to walk away and said, " Send the boy to the Forest of Death tomorrow at nine a.m., until later Hokage-sama." As the old warhawk left, Tsunade sat down and sighed. 'Naruto…I hope this works out…"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto calmly walked into the Forest of Death. He had to show the signed forms from the Hokage to get into the forest itself, not mentioning the papers telling the anbu not to follow him. He could not believe that all of this was necessary for someone of his strength…until he remembered he was still, officially, a genin.

'Man I need to rank up just to get the perks that go with it…especially the jutsu library…THAT is worth the hassle.' Naruto couldn't wait to get some of the jutsu there. He realized that beside his Shadow clones, Rasengan, and his new Sharingan techniques, he was severely lacking in his ninjutsu department…and that was his supposed specialty!

He looked out at some of the animals that were stalking him and couldn't believe that the villages allowed this in a Chunin Exam! Some of those bigger animals had HUGE amounts of Killer Intent. He glared at the beasts and walked past their retreating forms. He growled at the absurdity of meeting a sensei in this environment. They would have to constantly fight off savage beasts, which would leave no time to learn…unless the training was physical in which case those beasts would certainly serve their purpose.

He walked into a clearing and spotted his sensei at once. Or at least who he assumed was his new teacher…he was a fucking cripple! He had bandages over the right side of his face and his right arm! How was he supposed to teach him anything! He stalked forward angrily but leapt back as his senses warned off more opponents.

Ten anbu were in a circle around him with a ninjato each at his throat. He looked at them and growled when he saw the symbol on their masks. "Damn ROOT…don't make me kill you…"

They pressed their swords closer to his throat as he started to move. "You are outnumbered, cease and desist." Explosions of smoke announced the arrival of twenty Shadow clones; two clones had kunais at a different ROOT's throat. As they were about to stab, they halted when the cripple spoke. "ROOT…leave us."

Naruto turned to the man as his subordinates left. He eyed him warily and Danzo noted he looked prepared for a fight. "You may not know me but my name is-"

"Danzo…" Naruto met Danzo's surprised face and continued, "Sarutobi warned me of you… he told me you were an evil man, with good intentions." Looking straight into Danzo's neutral expression he continued, "Anyone that he would fear is obviously strong…and I need to learn from the best." Seeing Danzo smile he held up a hand, "But I would never join ROOT."

"Naruto-san, that is all I needed to hear." He started to unwrap his bandages. As they fell he asked Naruto, "What do you know about the Sharingan?" A Sharingan starred into Naruto's shocked face. "We will need more than just today…Tsukiyomi…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his leader. "Leader-sama…why have you gathered us here?" All of the S-rank members where gathered at an emergency meeting. There was a silence and when they started to get impatient he spoke.

"As you all know we have sealed the Shukaku, and lost Sasori in the process…but there is more disturbing news." Seeing their confused forms he continued, "Sasuke Uchiha has been captured…by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." He noticed that most of the members were indifferent, but wasn't surprised when he saw Itachi lose his composure, if it was only for a second. "This may not seem important but Zetsu, who was observing the Nine-tails, reports that Uzumaki had…the Sharingan…"

None of the members seemed to care except for two. With their leaders dismissal they started to phase out of existence, until only two more were left. "Are you sure that he held the Sharingan? Because if he does…this changes everything." Itachi turned towards Tobi and questioned, "Surely Madara-sensei, Sasuke is still the holder of the Gods Curse?" Madara started to think and slowly replied, "That could be the case, but it seems so much like the council to 'save' their chosen one, and have him be indebted to them. Goodness knows they tried that with me…" He turned towards Pein and ordered, "Do not bring this to the others attention, me and Itachi will go meet with Uzumaki." He phased out followed by Itachi, leaving Pein to observe the King of Hell statue.

Opening his eyes Itachi saw Kisame walking away with a clone of him. He did not turn or acknowledge his teacher when he appeared at his side. He did turn when he felt the hand on his shoulder though. "Come. We must meet with this new holder of the Gods Curse…and see if he knows of the ancient Uchiha prophecy…either he is the curse holder, or we get the Nine-tails…either way we win." The two walked off towards their old home.

Naruto blinked and took in his surroundings. Everything was in negatives and there was a blood red moon in the sky. "Tsukiyomi. This is one of the powers that are now yours to control." The world around them twisted and warped and became the Hokage's office. "Do you know of all the Sharingan techniques? They will give you command of almost all the elements…and to learn them you and me will take them from the Uchiha compound…we just need some of your friend's blood…" Danzo's smile widened when Naruto pulled out a bloody kunai from his case. "Before we take the scroll, let us work on your fighting style. Use your eyes and learn the Uchiha's fighting style." There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Danzo's chilling laugh.

Sasuke woke with a start. He looked around and realized that he was chained to a wall in a dungeon. Looking out his window he realized that he was in Konoha. He gritted is teeth in anger. 'Damn you Dobe! I will have my revenge!'

Suddenly he heard a chilling laugh. Turning to where it originated he saw the shine of light reflecting off glasses.

"Ahh, does the almighty Uchiha need help?" Kabuto taunted from outside the cell. Sasuke just smirked, 'Dobe…you will die.'


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto panted, hands on his knees, and observed as his new sensei did the same. They were well into their second day in the negative world. Naruto had steadily advanced through the Uchiha style, and Danzo was starting to teach him the Uchiha history and legends. Mainly Danzo told of the first Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. When Naruto heard the name he was stunned beyond belief. He was shocked to learn of how Madara stole his brother's eyes, fought Hashirama, and summoned the Kyuubi. Danzo was shocked when Naruto told of how his eyes were the same as Madara's.

"Naruto, you must always fight for Konoha! That is what the Sharingan stands for! That is our pillar of hope…what Sarutobi would have called the villages Will of Fire…If you fight for the village then there will be no way we can lose." Naruto nodded along with the old cripple, but secretly was already thinking of ways to go after and find his father. He knew that Uzugakure was somewhere in Kiri, he just needed a way to find it. He would see what reasons his family gave for their betrayal, and if their answer was not acceptable he would end their lives. Hopefully, they had a real reason and would be sorry for the way they had treated him.

On the Third day of training Naruto was taught all of the signature Uchiha Jutsu. Such as the Great Fireball, the Phoenix Fire Flower, and the Fire Wall jutsu. As they came through all of the jutsu Naruto could see that his new sensei was getting tired. It was reasonable because they had done many jutsus and all of them were B-ranked and above. If one did not posses Naruto's inhumane stamina it was very difficult to successfully train with him.

"You have done well Naruto…let us sit and talk about your future…" As Danzo talked, the dojo they were in faded out and became a ceremonial tea room.

"Naruto…going after your father is a fool's errand." Ignoring Naruto's cries of anger and defiance Danzo continued, "You are not yet strong enough to go against the Yellow Flash. Even more so, if his wife is beside him, and let us not forget the daughter that they have had a full decade to train…as you are now…you will die…" He looked straight into Naruto's eyes and saw the Sharingan. Danzo could not help but to smile, "If you stay and join ROOT then you will get stronger. If you undergo the complete training you will lose your emotions…but you will achieve your revenge." Naruto clenched his fists and growled out, "What did Granny Tsunade say about this bargain." Danzo looked down coldly and said emotionlessly, "That anything to keep you here was agreeable."

Naruto's hands shook with rage and he glared straight at Danzo. His eyes turned to slits, and he grew fangs. "I will never give up my emotions or let you control me." There was silence for a time in which Danzo did not move or show that he had heard Naruto's reply. Slowly he put down his tea and said, "I'm sorry to find you so resolute. I guess we do it the hard way then."

All of a sudden Naruto was tied to a burning stake, the fire searing his flesh off of his bones. As he cried throughout the execution, his precious people walked up and through bottles of alcohol and oil at him. Naruto cried tears of pain and agony as his mind was filled with the images of his only friends causing him pain and heartache. They slowly stabbed him with rusty bottles, they spat on him, and they even laughed. They started taunting him, calling him names that he hadn't been called since his early childhood. Slowly the seed of anger was placed in his heart. Naruto cried out and managed to call for help.

"HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE LISTEN! H-H-HELP ME-E-E!" Naruto burst into sobs of pain and sorrow, and through the fire he saw Danzo approach him.

"You think you could ever have friends here? No one in this village could ever love you! Your friends stay by your side out of duty, and would not hesitate to let you die. In your heart you know this to be true." Phantoms of the Rookie Nine appeared, but Naruto was shocked to see their faces contorted with unbearable anger and hatred. He cried to the heavens, called anyone he could think of.

"TEUCHI! AYAME! SAKURA! HINATA! IMARI! KOYUKI! GAARA! KYUUBI!" At the call of the last name, a red eye blinked open from its resting place in Naruto's mind sensing its hosts torment; it looked for the closest beings to help. It barely remembered the two lesser gods that occupied the boy's mind.

**"RAIJIN! FUJIN! YOU USELSESS PIECES OF HOLY SLIME! HELP YOUR NEW MASTER! ARISE AND DESTROY THAT WHICH TORMENTS HIM!" **As soon as the Kyuubi's voice stopped two blurs of red and green raced past its cage and into the abyss.

Danzo stood before the burning image of the Jinchuuriki. He was annoyed at the stubbornness of the child, but that would be dealt with. Danzo was slowly destroying all of the boy's emotions. Already Love and Fear were gone, with Sadness close to being obliterated. Every successful ROOT agent was literally cleansed of their emotions using this method. As Sadness was destroyed Danzo felt his control slip on the surrounding world. He fought the force pulling control from him, he fought it with every fiber of his being and yet it was not enough. As soon as he lost control, the world warped around him. He was shackled to a wall, and was standing in a small pool of water, with a little water trickling down the wall. He heard two things chuckle, and out of the shadows came to demons, smiling in a murderous manner.

"Hello old bean! We will be your ever gentlemanly hosts for this torture session. My name is Your."

"And mine is Death. Together we are Your-"

"Death! Now lay back and enjoy the sparks." At this both started shaking with laughter, and tears of joy fell from their eyes.

Danzo's eyes widened as red lighting flew from one of the beings and hit the wall behind him. Instantly his entire body was racked with the pain of 50,000 volts. The electricity that was slowly killing him, was also keeping his heart beating and his brain working. It kept him able to feel every molecule of electricity invade his nervous system. When it was done Danzo's entire body was smoking and burnt and he made no sound or movement. Slowly the false world collapsed.

* * *

When Naruto awoke he saw the dead body of Danzo in front of him with ROOT agents surrounding him. To Naruto's surprise he felt no fear for having killed Danzo. He slowly stood and was surprised when he saw all the ROOT agents kneel to him.

"What now Commander Namikaze?" Naruto calmly eyed the ninja in front of him and was struck by a wonderful idea. He turned to them and grimaced in pain.

"One of you get me pain relievers, all the rest of you gather all of the forms that Danzo had on Minato Namikaze and Kuishina Uzumaki. Also, forge a long-time mission for me to travel abroad…and bring me the second in command." They all shunshined away to complete their tasks and Naruto sat on the floor. He found that something was different but could not feel what it was. Like something had been taken from him, and it left him feeling empty. Whatever it was he would see that it was returned to him. One way or the other.

* * *

Minato Namikaze had just woken up from a nice nap after a hard days work of being the Uzukage. He got up and stretched seeing his wife still sleeping he left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of sake and sighed. He wished he wasn't the only man in the house but his son needed to learn to handle the Kyuubi's chakra and he should do that in Konoha. When he resigned from being the Uzukage, he and his family would return to Konoha to meet his son and teach him his techniques. Hopefully his son wasn't too spoiled from the village, Minato didn't want to deal with a stuck up son. Oh well, he would soon make his son a Shinobi worthy of being a Namikaze.

* * *

Itachi and Madara had just reached the gates of Konoha, when they felt two chakra signatures appear right before them. They stopped walking, and were confronted by the forms of Sasuke and Kabuto.

"You two are from Akatsuki? Then tell me where I can find Itachi or feel my wrath!" Kabuto paled and turned to Sasuke and whispered urgently, "Fool! You are still weakened and I am not strong enough to fight them! If we continue in this conflict we will both di-ACCCKKKHHHG!"

Kabuto looked down and saw two arms sprouting from his chest, in one hand was his heart and the other held his stomach. He looked up into the mask of Madara and heard him give a chilling laugh. "You were dead the minute this fight started fool…" As his hands crushed the organs, he slid his arms out of Kabuto's abdomen allowing the wounds to spill blood at an amazing rate. Shocked at the speed of the man Sasuke made the mistake to look into his eye. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Itachi pulled out a stasis scroll and sealed up Sasuke. He looked down at the form of Kabuto and said, "Must you make it so messy…Kabuto?" Kabuto started to laugh and he sat up and started healing his body.

"Sorry Itachi-kun, but the more blood there is the more realistic it is. You have no idea how much chakra it takes to replace two organs, especially if they are as important as the heart and stomach…"

Kabuto slowly stood up and pointed towards the Forest of Death. "That is where the Jinchuuriki is…" He wiped the blood off of himself and grunted, "Damn blood…ruined my cloak…anyways see you two at the rendezvous point."

Itachi and Madara watched his form retreat into the distance before continuing towards Naruto with a Genjutsu hiding them.

"Are you sure that Kabuto is loyal to the organization? He is quite the snake, morso than his current master."

"Don't worry yourself about this Itachi, he is loyal to the most powerful and if the Namikaze is as powerful as is prophesized than there will be no question of his loyalty…"

"Is Naruto that strong?"

"Hahahaha! Not yet, but with our guidance he will be…and then our true vengeance will be complete. It will be as the prophesy fortold. _The brother that defeats the dark betrayer will be born of a great calamity. His own family the reason that he has none, he will be the one to bring the Uchiha name to it's rightful place. The ruler of this world will be the bearer of the Gods Curse…All his enemies will tremble and his friends will cheer, the Chosen One will soon appear. _For so long we thought it meant your brother, we were blind to his one true friend. If we did not have Zetsu we might have killed our one chance of release…It is funny how fate works is it not?"


End file.
